Illumiel
Illumiel Trulyworth (aka Miel) is a member of 1st division of hero, who is known to come from the other world to help solving the problems that happen around Canvas Ranger, by a request from a stranger who became the number one in her wanted list now. She is still searching on the stranger's real identity and also becomes a dedicated ranger to her faction. Her origin and how she managed to get her canvas are unknown. It's said that the canvas was actually implanted on her rather than being achieved. Appearance The most distinguishing feature of Miel's appearance is her long and honey-blond hair. She also has flat cut for most of her hair, like her bangs and the tip of her hair. She has a pair of violet colored eyes, commonly described as amethyst. She has fair skin color, and a quite slim body with a nice shape. Miel always wears long-sleeved clothes, despite of any kind of weather. On her normal days (not in henshin form), she usually wears shirt or long-sleeved T-shirt, usually combined with pants or skirt. On her henshin form, she would have a tattoo of the Corrupted Moondrop appeared on her left cheek. Then, she would have a suit with white shirt inside and teal-blue dress on the outside. Not forgetting her top-hat, which bears another symbol of Corrupted Moondrop. Personality Miel is a kind and cool girl. She is known to have a warm personality and motherly attitude, without actually forgetting her airhead and naive attitude. She is quite open to people regarding her life and feelings, but never tells anyone her past. Her chauvinist canvas also seems to affect her personality, as she becomes another chauvinist herself, especially to the hero faction. She also dislikes people who tends to slack and procrastinate much, also people who never grateful of whatever things in life (eg. she would scold you if you didn't finish a single piece of rice left on your plate). Miel is fond to children very much, as she adores them and dotes them. She thinks that children should be protected and loved, before their pure hearts tainted by the world's cruelty. This sometimes leads her to her protective nature, and a bit over the top. Never the less, she is one kind of person you would look for if you want to have some consultation. Background Miel came from another world: a world big and small enough for an organization named Corrupted Moondrop to live and developed. She's known to be working in the organization for quite a long time. Until one day, a request message of help came upon the organization. The requester was unknown, but he/she pleaded for help regarding the troubles that arised between the Canvas Ranger. The organization almost turned the request down, but Miel somehow made the organization accepted it, and made the search of the requester's true identity her additional mission. Upon coming to the world of Canvas Ranger, she stumbled because of the lack of knowledge about the world. Eventhough she had had a dream one night before her arrival, also some briefing about the world that should had told her more than enough about the world, she was still clueless about much of it. Thanks to the organization, she managed to get a 'decent' living and lived her life as a writer while looking for some information about the requester and the Canvas Ranger itself. It didn't take long before she found out about the rangers, although she was still clueless regarding the requester. She soon joined the Hero faction of Canvas Ranger, despised the Villain for their artblock spreading, and became a member of the first division, continuing her search. Not much is known about her past and her childhood. She keeps it from everyone, and never tells the truth about her past. Corrupted Moondrop Corrupted Moondrop, commonly known as CM, is an organization which accepts any kind of help requests and works, although their major accepted quests are around assassination and spying. The organization stands in one special world, where in that world exists only the headquarter base of the organization, alongside some beautiful landscapes such as boundless seas, forests, and prairie. As stated, the organization will accept any kind of help; in addition, from any kind of world. The organization has any access to every kind of world, and every kind of time. They don't have any boundaries on time and space, but they have restricted rules and restricted terms regarding the requests and their members. It is to say that requesting upon the organization requires some stuff to be done, not to mention that the organization is quite discreet. Less than count of a hand people who know that this organization actually exists. History mentions the organization, but nothing is mentioned about the staffs' names or identities. There are 19 members written in the CM's database since the last synchronization, an event where remaining members are gathered and have their oath and loyalty carved unto their bodies and the organization's data form. Each member are restricted by the organization's commandment, and everyone is considered as a family. Thus, romantic relationship is forbidden between the members. Each member is coded with colors, and should have the code color seen on their clothing, alongside black or white, depends on their gender (black for male and white for female). Though there are 19 members known, but three of them have passed away, or considered so if they left the organization, or missing in action. Once bonded to the organization, one can't leave without any reasonable reason that benefits the organization. If they leave with force, or without the organization's approval, a curse will be placed upon them. The curse is that they will die in five years after they left the organization. As a Ranger As a ranger, Miel is in the first division of hero, alongside with Himawari, Fleur, Ciel, and Tom. Now, she's staying within the 1st Hero Division base, which includes her private library which is opened to public in certain time. Miel still continues her job as a writer, to disguise her real identity from the public. In a certain time, she would fight the artblock spreader and keeps protecting the heroes. Although the chauvinism still lies beneath her, it seems like that she began to accepts the villains slowly. Although she never realized it, Miel never used her canvas power. Even in the war, she still uses power she acquired from the organization. Apparently, this will bring problems to her in the future. Canvas Ranger 1st War In the first war located in Kota Tua Jakarta, Miel fought alongside the first division of hero against the 1st division of villain. With the aid of the hero leader Mazo, the heroes gained their victory. In war, she is supposed to fought the Twin Leru and Liru, but both of them didn't appear during the war, hence Miel is fighting over someone else, aiding her friends at war. Canvas Ranger 2nd War At second war of Canvas Ranger, Miel aids the 7th division of hero in Africa. To be precise, in Soccer City Stadium at Johannesburg, as the war happens in every stadium of 2010 FIFA World Cup. Though the 7th Division lost in the battle against their nemesis, the 7th Division of Villain, heroes gained their victory, so it's not quite a big deal to Miel. She supports Argentina, whom the 7th division of Hero supported. She wore their uniform, and carried their flag. Ability Miel doesn't have any special ability, since she doesn't have any supernatural power except few. Her only supernatural power is the power the organization gave her, or the power of her canvas, which she never uses herself. She's able to use magic in a certain condition, and depends on where the magic source comes from. Her main specialty is in swordsmanship, though. She is specialized in using of any kind of one handed sword, and is able to use two swords at the same time. Miel is a hybrid of strength and agility, sacrificing her defense and vitality in return. She is good in quick battles and assassination, but isn't quite competitive in long term battles, since she gets weary easily. Miel's known ability is Azure Elusive, an ability that increases her strength and speed to a great amount which lasts for five minutes only. Goccia d'Aqcua is an ability that she hasn't used yet or revealed to the public. Seems like it's somehow related to water. Relationship Main article: Miel's Relations. Trivia Likes and Dislikes *'Color:' White, teal blue, gold || ultra shiny bright color *'Food:' Pringles sour cream and onion || sour food *'Drink:' soft drink and tea || whiskey and Bloody Mary *'Song:' Ethnic song || heavy metal, Indian song, dangdut *'Plant:' Roses or any kind of white colored flower || wild thorny plants *'Animal:' Birds || nothing specific *'Others:' Children, Poems and stories, starry sky || artblock, storms Fun Facts *Miel's hobby is writing stories or poems, reading, and singing (her voice control is really bad, though) *Her interests includes literature, astronomy, and swordsmanship. *Despite being a member of canvas ranger, Miel can't draw at all. *She can cook pretty well, but she is quite bad at some of the housework. *Her pet, Faura, is a blue bird with white belly which looks like a sparrow. Often appears at her window at night, and usually is never seen in the morning till dusk. But whenever Miel is in trouble, Faura always accompanies her, anytime and anywhere. The bird can speak, but understood only by Miel. To other people, it sounds that Faura only chirps. *Miel used to like Mazo, but somehow she felt 'disgusted' after knowing the fact that Mazo is quite a gay. She still respects him as a leader, though. *Before that, Miel used to develop fear towards male, due to some events in her past. She has recovered from her trauma, but she never trusts man as easy as she used to be, despite of her airhead personality. *Miel has a bad habit of sleeping late. She always sleep after past 1 AM. Not because of insomnia, but she just don't want to sleep. *Miel is able to speak of Hymmnos language, which seems like she learned from her visit to some world in a past mission. It also seems that she has an access to a certain server, but it is unknown whether she is able to use the power of the server or not from the world of Canvas Ranger. *Whatever happens, Miel's hat barely off from her head in her henshin form. Even if someone hit it. Others *Miel is a recycled character. Her first appearance is in a roleplay forum, as an angel of death. *Miel's name is taken from some word. Illumiel is taken from the word 'illumination', added with -el in the end, so that her name resembles angels (which has -el end on most of their names). Trulyworth is simply taken from NA adaptation of Ar Tonelico 2 character, Luca Trulyworth (Truelywaath in Japan version). *Her design was inspired by Infel and Cloche Leythal Pastalia (Chroche Latel Pastalie) from Ar Tonelico 2. Also Akane from Ar Tonelico 3 and Hortensia from Sound Horizon's Roman. *Miel means honey in French. Gallery Chauvinism canvas.jpg|Miel's canvas, The Chauvinism Canvas KTP-HERO.png|Miel's CR ID card. Lllumichel finish.jpg|Miel's Genderbender, Illumichel aka Michel Illumielyse.jpg|The cosplay mission. References and sites http://joe021093.deviantart.com/ http://www.formspring.me/Illumiel Category:Ranger Category:Female Ranger Category:Team A Category:Hero